


First Time

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, First Orgasm, First Time, Fluff, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot of Emma and Regina's first time, and Regina's very first orgasm. Pretty fluffy and a little awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“Emma?” Regina pulled away from the steamy kiss, nerves wracking her body and mind.

“Are you okay?” Emma allowed Regina her space. She watched the older woman, suddenly so self conscious of her underwear clad body, and she just wanted to comfort her. 

“I…” Regina wasn’t sure how to speak in this situation. She and Emma had been testing the waters of their relationship for months, but this was the furthest they’d ever gotten, the closest they’d come to physically being together. “I’ve never…”

“Oh Gina, that’s okay. I didn’t expect you would have.” Emma smiled faintly, trying to reassure the brunette who was currently stunned. “You know, it’s not all that different, I mean, hopefully it will be different, but not bad different. I mean, it should be less, uh, brutal? That’s not really the right word, but it should be easier, I mean, we both know how everything works. There’s a certain amount of intuition that just naturally comes into play.” Regina was sufficiently confused.

“What are you talking about?” 

“You’ve never been with a woman. It’s okay.” Regina blushed at Emma’s assumption, now more nervous than ever that she would have to clarify.

“Well no, you’re right, I haven’t, but that’s not what I was going to say.”

“Oh. What…” Emma didn’t know how to phase the question, but Regina answered it nonetheless.

“I’ve never…” Regina cleared her throat, her face bright red, “I’ve never had an orgasm.” 

Emma seemed relieved. “Oh that’s ok, most guys have no idea how to please a woman, not thoroughly anyway. When I’m dating a guy I mostly only get off by myself too.” 

Regina huffed, feeling like an infant in her inexperience. “No Emma, I mean never, not with a man or by myself or ever.” 

Emma’s face dropped. “Oh.” Regina nodded and bit her bottom lip. “Not even when you touch yourself?” 

Regina rolled her eyes, a new blush creeping over her face. 

“You do masturbate yeah?” Regina simply shook her head. “Oh. Okay. Um, so… um, wow.” Emma was so confused by the idea that this woman who turned her on more than anyone ever had, hadn’t ever experienced the most pleasurable aspects of being a sexual human being. “Well, do you still want to do this?” 

“Yes, but I didn’t want you to… I mean, if I can’t…” Emma’s confused facade melted when she truly noticed how vulnerable Regina was in that moment. She took the beautiful brunette’s face in her hands and kissed her lips so soft and tender that Regina let out a contented moan. “Just relax, if you don’t like it or it’s not working we’ll do something different.”

Emma gently guided Regina onto her back on the sofa and kissed her collarbone, her chest, and then she looked up, awaiting permission to remove the woman’s bra. Regina looked at her and nodded feverishly. Emma grinned like a child and unclasped the lacy, red bra, revealing perfect breasts, a paler shade of gold than the rest of Regina’s skin, but still darker than Emma’s own, with taut, dark nipples straining to be attended to. 

Emma might have taken a little too long in her admiration, because Regina sat up, covering her chest, worried. “What’s wrong?” Emma smiled so kindly and kissed Regina’s lips, guiding her back down. 

“You’re too beautiful, it’s distracting me.” Regina smiled, suppressing a giggle at this, and her shoulders relaxed, allowing air to fill her chest and gently leave again. 

Emma moved down to Regina’s stomach, kissing her in her slightly soft center. She was so perfectly feminine, soft and smooth, and, as Emma discovered as she gently licked Regina’s belly button, extremely sensitive. 

Emma smirked as she moved further down, pulling Regina’s matching panties down her toned legs. Returning to her throbbing, wet cunt, Emma felt a pang of trepidation, knowing it was up to her to bring Regina to her first orgasm ever was putting a lot of pressure on her. She ran her hand back over Regina’s stomach, eliciting a pleased moan from the brunette. Emma sighed with relief. Regina was ready for her, she wanted her, this wasn’t like any other time, this was special, for both of them. 

Emma used her tongue to gently part Regina’s slick folds, caressing her breast with one hand and her belly with the other. The older woman let out a breathy “Mmmuuh” at the gentle touch.

As Emma began ministrations on the woman’s clit, Regina tensed and told her to stop. 

“What? Are you okay?” Emma’s mouth was already coated in the older woman’s slickness, and she was already panting herself at how aroused she was becoming to be finally touching Regina this way.

“It’s just,” Regina swallowed, catching her breath. “It’s a lot.” 

“Right, ease up a little, got it.” Regina smiled as Emma made her way back to the Mayor’s crotch, this time, taking her time to glide her tongue gently around the labia and the tissue immediately surrounding the clit, waiting for Regina to beg for more, which quickly came in the form of a hip thrust. 

Emma sucked gently on the Queen’s clit as she slid a finger inside her, causing Regina to contract her whole body for a moment. Emma added another finger and began beckoning with them. Regina was moaning and squeaking wildly at the movements that were getting more and more concentrated before she quickly pulled away.

“Wait!” Regina pulled herself up and looked down at Emma is horror. 

Emma smiled though, not at all perturbed. “What is it?”

“I think I have to go to the bathroom.” Emma laughed out loud at this.

“Sometimes it feels that way, it usually means you’re getting close.” Regina cringed. “Go to the bathroom if you want.” The older woman’s breath hitched as she considered, but quickly excused herself, causing Emma to laugh. 

When Regina returned, Emma kissed her softly on the lips, her smile felt by the other woman. Regina pulled away, more nervous than before.

“Maybe we should try this another time.” She felt awful.

“If that’s what you want.” Emma nodded cheerily, taking Regina’s hand in hers. The older woman’s tension melted slightly at the touch, and she could feel the arousal still intensely throbbing inside her. She took Emma’s face in her hands and kissed her passionately, the blonde kissing back, running her hand along Regina’s spine and up through her hair. 

“Or we could keep going.” Regina smirked, eliciting a giggle from Emma and another passionate kiss. They fell back onto the soft leather and Emma renewed peppering kisses over Regina’s neck, collarbone, breasts, nipples and tummy before reaching her aching crotch. 

Emma licked gently around the Mayor’s sensitive bud, sliding her fingers back inside with ease. Regina cried out at the delicious fullness she felt and bucked her hips, encouraging Emma to give her clit direct attention. 

Finding the rough, engorged spot inside Regina with her fingers, Emma finally took her clit between her lips and began to suck gently. 

“Emma!” The Queen screamed. “Emma wait… I can’t breathe.” Emma pulled her face up to look at the red faced brunette, slipping her fingers out slowly. She moved up Regina’s heaving chest until they were face to face. 

Emma kissed Regina’s forehead. “That was too impersonal.” Emma was reassuring as Regina caught her breath beneath. She slid her hand back down, keeping her face close to the brunette’s as her fingers found Regina’s clit. 

Emma brought her hand up to cup Regina’s cheek as she gently rubbed circles over her clit. Regina closed her eyes and held her breath at the intensity. Emma whispered to her, “breathe”, and she exhaled with a moan. As Emma rubbed more fervently, Regina opened her eyes, meeting the emerald orbs that shone above her. The brunette began to shake beneath the fair saviour, and Emma placed a kiss on her lips to capture the moan of ecstasy as Regina tumbled over the edge into her first orgasm. 

“Oh my gods.” Regina breathed heavily in her heady bliss. 

“Good?” Emma grinned. 

“Glorious.” Regina smiled and pulled Emma down into a deep kiss.


End file.
